Let The Wind Blow
by Kurabayashi Miho
Summary: "Aku ingin kita tidak ada hubungan apa-apa lagi. Tidak! Maksudku, bisakah kita bersahabat seperti dulu lagi?"./"Bagaimana jika aku tidak mau?"/IchiRuki!


_**Bleach Fanfiction**_

_**Let The Wind Blow**_

_**Genre: General/Friendship**_

_**Pair: Ichigo Kurosaki x Rukia Kuchiki**_

_**Disclaimer: All character belongs to Tite Kubo**_

_**Collaboration with Zen Haruka**_

_**Warnings: OOC, Typo(s), Two-shot, etc.**_

* * *

_**.  
**_

_**.  
**_

"Rukia, aku disini!" Teriak seorang gadis bermata musim gugur.

"Sena! Kenapa lama sekali!" Keluh Rukia yang sudah mendekat ke arah Sena.

"Maaf, tadi aku harus mengantar ibu ke pasar." Jelas Sena.

"Oyy!" Kedua gadis ini menoleh ke sumber suara.

Didapatinya pemuda berambut jingga yang sedang mendekat ke arah mereka bersama dengan pemuda berambut merah berbentuk nanas.

"Maaf gadis-gadis, aku telat. Hehehe" Ujar Renji si rambut merah sedikit bercanda.

"Hanya aku yang tepat waktu, sepertinya kalian tidak terlalu menyukai acara kita minggu ini." Ucap Rukia sedikit kecewa. Ya, siapa yang tidak kecewa, ia sudah berusaha menyempatkan waktu agar bisa keluar bersama dengan sahabat-sahabatnya dan menyelesaikan secepatnya pekerjaan di rumah. Tapi apa yang didapatinya ini?

"Siapa bilang, aku sangat semangat, kok." Seru Ichigo dengan senyum hangatnya.

Rukia ikut tersenyum mendapati kekasihnya, Ichigo, begitu cerah hari ini.

"Sekarang cepat jalan, nanti kita terlambat." Ajak Sena.

"Tapi Ishida dan Inoue belum datang." Sela Rukia mengingatkan mereka bahwa dua sahabat mereka belum datang.

"Sudah tinggal saja." Ucap Renji asal.

"Kami hadir!" Ucap pemuda berkacamata yang datang bersama gadis berambut panjang berwarna oranye kecoklatan.

"Ckckck, kau seperti diabsen saja." Gurau Renji.

"Sudahlah, kapan berangkatnya." Keluh Sena tidak sabar.

"Oke, _let's go!_"

Mereka mulai berjalan menuju sebuah gedung yang bernama bioskop. Akhir pekan ini seperti biasa, jika ada waktu luang mereka berenam selalu saja mengadakan hiburan bersama. Dan kali ini tujuannya adalah bioskop. Mereka berniat untuk menonton film terbaru yang berjudul _The Next of Sadako_. Perjalanan menuju bioskop diiringi canda tawa seperti biasa. Berbagi cerita tentang malam minggu kemarin. Dari Renji yang menggoda kapan Sena akan kencan, dan Sena hanya menjawab rahasia. Belum lagi dengan pasangan yang sama-sama pemalu—Ishida dan Inoue, yang menghabiskan malam minggu kemarin dengan membuat kue tart tapi hasilnya hancur karena terlalu banyak menggunakan _baking powder_. Dan tidak ada cerita yang menarik untuk pasangan Ichigo—Rukia, karena malam minggu kemarin mereka tidak mengadakan kencan dikarenakan Ichigo yang—katanya—ada urusan penting.

"Kau sendiri kapan mau kencan, hah? Aku bahkan tidak yakin kalau pacarmu adalah perempuan." Sena mulai kesal karena Renji selalu meledeknya tentang kencan, atau lebih menjurus ke 'pacar'.

"Cihh, aku kan sedang menunggu Rukia putus dari Ichigo." Canda Renji.

Mata Rukia mendelik. "Kau mau hubunganku dengan Ichigo berakhir?"

"Hehehe, maaf Rukia, 'kan bercanda." Cengir Renji disertai dengan kedua jari tangan yang menandakan '_peace_'.

"Sampai!"

Dan pembicaraan mereka teralihkan oleh seruan Inoue yang menandakan mereka sudah sampai di bioskop.

Mereka mulai memasuki gedung bioskop itu. Mengantri dan membeli tiket sesuai dengan film yang akan mereka tonton. Setelah selesai, mereka memasuki ruangan yang di depannya terdapat layar besar. Mereka memang hampir terlambat, lihat saja kursi-kursi yang hampir penuh itu. Tidak menyisakan enam kursi yang saling berderetan, dan dengan ini mereka terpaksa untuk berpencar. Ishida dan Inoue memilih di barisan depan, Renji memilih berada di barisan paling belakang dan tepat di pojok, hanya karena ia ingin sedikit beruji nyali. Terakhir Ichigo, Rukia, dan Sena mengambil tempat duduk di tengah, dengan Sena yang berada di sisi paling kanan dari barisan kursi itu dan Ichigo mengambil duduk di sisi kiri Sena dan itu artinya Rukia juga duduk di sisi kiri Ichigo. Film mulai diputar setelah dirasa penonton sudah tak ada yang memasuki ruangan tersebut, dan memang waktu sudah menunjukan film ini harus diputar sekarang.

.

.

Film sudah diputar setengah jalan dan mulai menunjukan adegan-adegan menakutkan. Renji yang berada di pojok belakang mulai mengeratkan pegangan tangannya pada celana panjang yang di pakainya. Inoue sudah mengeratkan pegangannya pada lengan Ishida, Sena memandang takut dengan menggigit kecil jari tangannya persis seperti anak kecil. Ichigo seperti tanpa ekspresi dan Rukia memandang takut-takut layar di depannya mengintip dengan kedua telapak tangannya yang menutupi mukanya itu.

Sebuah adegan dimana muncul kepala hantu Sadako secara tiba-tiba dan membuat sebagian besar penonton menjerit bersamaan. Renji hampir terlonjak dari tempat duduknya, Inoue yang memeluk lengan Ishida, begitu pun Rukia yang memeluk lengan Ichigo. Akan tetapi, pelukan itu mengendur setelah melihat apa yang terjadi disampingnya. Pemandangan dimana Ichigo sama sekali tidak sadar bahwa Rukia melihatnya. Lagi, momen yang membuatnya sesak. Ichigo menggenggan erat tangan Sena dan Sena juga membalas genggaman Ichigo itu. Mungkin bermaksud untuk menenangkan Sena, tapi bukankah lebih cocok perlakuan itu di berikan Rukia yang notabene_-_nya kekasih Ichigo?

Rukia segera memposisikan duduknya kembali normal. Sungguh ia sudah tidak nafsu untuk menonton film ini. Beberapa adegan yang paling menyeramkan pun tak urung membuatnya bergerak sedikitpun. Ia hanya memeluk kedua tangannya di depan dada dan memandang kosong layar besar di depannya. Rukia semakin sakit kala Ichigo tak menegurnya dengan perubahan sikapnya. Apa Ichigo tidak merasakannya?

Film sudah selesai, dan mereka berenam sudah keluar dari gedung bioskop. Setelah acara menonton ini mereka berniat untuk makan di restoran yang baru di buka itu. 'Lumayan, diskon,' pikir mereka saat melihat restoran tersebut dan pengecualian untuk Rukia yang pikirannya entah kemana.

"Hei Rukia, kenapa kau berubah diam seperti itu? Apa kau masih ketakutan melihat Sadako itu?" Tanya Renji asal.

"Eh? I-itu eng i-iya. A-aku takut, takut sampai aku tidak bisa mengekspresikan ketakutanku disana." Jawab Rukia melantur. Dan sayangnya, mereka percaya Rukia tidak kenapa-kenapa.

"Kau ada-ada saja, Rukia_-chan_." Ucap Inoue diiringi dengan senyum manisnya.

"Hehehehe."

.

.

Kini mereka sedang duduk di restoran baru itu. Dengan Sena di samping Ishida dan Inoue yang berseberangan tempat duduk dari Renji, Ichigo, dan Rukia. Percakapan ringan mereka lakukan sambil menunggu pesanan datang.

"Sena, aku serius dengan yang tadi." Kata Renji membuka pembicaraan.

"Yang mana?" Sena balik bertanya, bingung.

"Kapan kau akan kencan? Setidaknya ceritakan pada kami siapa orang yang sedang dekat denganmu." Tanya Renji lebar.

"Iya, aku juga ingin tahu, Sena_-chan_." Inoue pun tak kalah ingin tahu.

Sena sedikit gugup menjawab pertanyaan ini, sebenarnya ia sedang dekat dengan sahabatnya sendiri, bukan sekarang, tetapi jauh beberapa minggu sebelum pertanyaan ini dilontarkan padanya. Tapi, apa harus ia beritahu pada mereka? Ia tidak ingin ada yang sakit hati. Berbeda dengan Rukia yang antusias menunggu jawaban dari Sena. Apakah Sena akan menjawab ia sedang dekat dengan kekasihnya, Ichigo Kurosaki?.

'Konyol, kalau ia terlalu jujur,' Batin Rukia.

"Tunggu aku punya kekasih, baru aku akan kencan. Dan aku sedang dekat dengan seorang pemuda keren." Memang, jawaban Sena tidaklah salah.

"Kapan kau akan mengenalkannya pada kami, Sena?" Tanya Ichigo.

Rukia sedikit bingung, kenapa Ichigo berkata seperti itu?

"Kau pasti tahu, Ichigo." Jawab Sena sekenanya.

"Maksudnya?" Tanya pemuda berkacamata, ia sedikit aneh dengan Sena.

Rukia merasa tebakannya tepat, jawabannya adalah Ichigo. Sebenarnya ini bukan kali pertama Rukia mendapati Sena terlihat dekat dengan Ichigo. Jauh dari ini ia sudah menyimpulkan bahwa Sena menyukai Ichigo, kekasihnya. Dan bagaimana dengan Ichigo?

"Hah, kalian seperti memojokkanku saja." Dengus Sena tidak terima.

Pembicaraan mereka terhenti ketika seorang pelayan wanita datang membawa pesanan mereka.

"Terimakasih, Nona." Ucapa Renji dengan senyum menggoda. Dan pelayan itu hanya membungkuk sambil berlalu.

Mereka mulai menikmati hidangan di atas meja itu. Beberapa komentar kecil tentang hidangan yang disajikan terlontarkan dari mulut Renji yang memang paling cerewet di antara mereka. Tidak sengaja sumpit yang dipegang Sena bertabrakan dengan sumpit yang dipegang Ichigo. Mereka sama-sama ingin mengambil _Beef Teriyaki_ yang hanya tinggal satu potong.

"_Ladies first!_" Ucap Sena.

"Tidak bisa!" Balas Ichigo.

"Ini punyaku, Ichigo!" Seru Sena kesal.

"Tidak! Ini Punyaku!" Ichigo pun tak mau mengalah.

"Aku!"

"Aku!"

"Aku!"

"Aku!"

"Ak-"

"Sepertinya kalian dekat sekali, ya? Rukia_-chan_ saja tidak seperti itu," Ucap Inoue tiba-tiba. Merasa hawa di sekitarnya kurang enak, buru-buru ia melanjutkan ucapannya.

"Ma-maaf, aku hanya berkata apa yang sesuai dengan yang aku rasa, hehehe."

Dan Rukia hanya diam menikmati pemandangan di depannya. Hari ini, terlihat jelas Sena dan Ichigo semakin dekat.

.

.

Senin di minggu kedua bulan Februari. Berarti sekitar tiga minggu lagi upacara kelulusan akan berlangsung. Rukia menatap dirinya di cermin. Ia membayangkan saat ia tampil nanti, menjadi seorang _Dirigen_ yang akan memadu grup paduan suara khusus untuk hari kelulusan nanti. Menerima map surat tanda kelulusan dan berjabat tangan dengan Unohana_-sense_i, lalu _blitz _kamera menyala dan semua terdengar riuh oleh tepuk tangan dari teman-temannya. Ia sedikit santai, tentu saja. Hari-hari tersisa di sekolahny hanya dihabiskan untuk berkumpul dengan teman-temannya dan berlatih paduan suara.

Rukia hanya tinggal dengan kakaknya, Hisana Kuchiki. Seorang wanita yang sakit-sakitan, suami dari Byakuya Kuchiki. Tapi sayang, mereka sudah bercerai dengan alasan yang tak bisa dijelaskan dalam satu hari saja. Rukia mulai melangkahkan kakinya keluar kamar, ia sengaja tidak sarapan, ia ingin sarapan di kantin bersama sahabat-sahabatnya.

Selesai berpamitan dengan kakaknya, Rukia melanjutkan langkahnya untuk berangkat. Melewati jalan sepi, sungai kecil dengan aliran yang tenang, salju yang mulai menipis. Sebentar lagi salju akan berhenti turun dan digantikan dengan bunga-bunga yang bermekaran. Ah Rukia tak sabar menanti musim semi tahun ini. Melihat bunga Sakura yang begitu indah saat mekar nanti. Dan momen dimana sahabat-sahabatnya akan mengajaknya untuk berfoto bersama di bawah pohon Sakura. Indahnya.

Perjalanan terasa cepat, padahal Rukia belum puas menikmati keadaan alam di sekitarnya. Apa boleh buat, mana mungkin ia berjalan mundur dari sekolah ke rumah?

Suasana kelas sudah ramai, teman-teman sekelasnya sudah berkumpul menjadi beberapa bagian membentuk sebuah kelompok tanpa diperintah. Rukia melewati beberapa kelompok itu dan segera menuju ke arah kelompoknya di belakang deretan bangku kedua. Baru Renji dan Inoue saja yang sudah berada di sekitar tempat duduknya.

"_Ohayou, _Rukia_-chan_." Sapa Inoue dengan senyum manisnya.

"Ah _ohayou, _Inoue, Renji. Tumben baru kalian yang datang? Yang lain mana?" Rukia sedikit mengerutkan kening.

"Ishida_-kun_ sedang membeli perlengkapan jahit, perlengkapan jahitnya di rumah sudah habis." Jawab Inoue.

"Hah, kekasihmu ini. Kenapa suka sekali menjahit? Akan lebih bagus jika kau yang pintar menjahit, Inoue." Ledek Renji

"Sudahlah, itu kan hobinya atau memang bakatnya. Ngomong-ngomong kalian sedang mengisi apa?" Tanya Rukia melihat kertas di meja.

"Ah ini Rukia_-chan_, tadi ada sosialisasi singkat dari para mahasiswa Karakura University. Kebetulan aku dan Abarai_-kun_ berniat melanjutkan di universitas itu, ini formulir pendaftarannya." Jelas Inoue.

"Oh ya Rukia, ngomong-ngomong kau mau melanjutkan kemana?" Tanya Renji penasaran.

"Aku, aku tidak melanjutkan ke jenjang kuliah." Jelas Rukia sedikit kecewa, atau mungkin lebih ke iri.

"Karena ekonomi?" Tanya Renji lagi.

"Ya." Jawab Rukia lesu.

Renji dan Inoue sedikit tak enak mendengarnya.

"Tapi kau bisa mendapatkan beasiswa dengan mengandalkan otak cerdasmu, Kuchiki." Jelas seseorang yang tiba-tiba sudah berada di belakang Rukia.

"Bukan itu saja, Ishida." Komentar Rukia sedikit jengkel, entahlah.

"Jika aku kuliah nanti, waktuku bersama kak Hisana akan semakin berkurang, sedangkan kak Hisana bisa kapan saja membutuhkan bantuanku. Aku tidak mau terjadi apa-apa dengan kak Hisana. Semakin hari kondisinya semakin buruk saja." Jelas Rukia lirih.

"Ya, kami mengerti Rukia_-chan_, maafkan kami." Ucap Inoue sembari menunduk.

"Sudahlah, jangan dipikirkan. Aku tak apa. Kalian kalau melanjutkan kuliah silahkan saja, asal jangan sampai melupakan aku karena saking sibuknya urusan kalian, hehehe." Ucap Rukia dengan cengiran tulus yang membuat sahabat-sahabatnya merasa nyaman.

"Tentu saja, Rukia_-chan_!"

Jujur, Rukia juga ingin seperti teman-temannya. Tapi, dengan ketidakmampuannya ia hanya bisa mengalah, mengalah dengan takdir.

Suara cekikikan dari arah pintu masuk membuat Rukia menoleh, mereka lagi.

"Ichigo, jangan tarik-tarik tas selempangku! Ini harganya mahal, tahu!" Protes Sena dengan tindakan yang dilakukan Ichigo.

"Mahal dari mana? Ini juga bukan dari kulit asli, kan?" Ledek Ichigo membuat Sena semakin kesal dibuatnya.

Renji, Inoue, dan Ishida yang merasa aneh, secara bersamaan menoleh ke arah Rukia yang terdiam melihat kedekatan Ichigo dan Sena yang tak biasa. Tentu mereka sadar. Beberapa minggu belakangan ini Ichigo seperti jarang berbicara dengan Rukia, dan malah semakin akrab dengan Sena.

.

.

Rukia menghembuskan nafasnya pelan. Sudah empat hari lebih sejak Ichigo menarik-narik tas selempang Sena. Kini ia duduk di kelas sendirian. Jam sekolah sudah berakhir, tapi ia enggan untuk beranjak dari tempat duduknya. Rukia memikirkan Ichigo. Sekarang Ichigo jarang mengencaninya, datang kerumahnya untuk membantu Rukia jika Rukia sedang kerepotan, tertawa lepas dengannya. Sepertinya perhatiannya sudah teralihkan kepada Sena.

Suara pintu terbuka membuat Rukia sadar akan lamunannya.

"Kau belum pulang, Rukia?" Tanya seseorang yang baru saja masuk ke ruangan kelas ini.

"Ya, seperti yang kau lihat, Ichigo." Jawab Rukia sekenanya.

"Kau mau pulang denganku?" Tanya Ichigo lagi.

"Eh?" Terkejut, angin dari mana Ichigo mengajaknya pulang bersama?

"Iya, kita kan sudah lama tidak pulang bersama. Lagipula akhir-akhir ini aku jarang berdua denganmu, 'kan?" Lanjut Ichigo.

"Baiklah." Seru Rukia setuju.

Rukia berdiri dari bangkunya dan mendakati Ichigo. Keterkejutanpun kembali lagi, mana kala Ichigo mengulurkan tangannya. Tapi Rukia tak mau ambil pusing, segera saja ia menerima uluran tangan Ichigo dan menggenggamnya erat. Seolah-olah tak mau kehilangan Ichigo.

Mereka berjalan berdampingan, melewati koridor sekolah yang tadi ramai kini sudah sepi. Rukia teringat, waktu di sekolahnya sudah tak lama lagi. Hari kelulusan sebentar lagi tiba, tapi ia sungguh tak rela meninggalkan sekolah ini. Meninggalkan saat-saat ia belajar, diskusi bersama di kelas, dihukum guru karena terlambat, bercanda tawa dengan sahabat-sahabatnya, dan banyak lagi.

Hey, kenangan itu begitu indah, bukan?

"Ichigo," Rukia memecahkan keheningan yang sempat melanda mereka berdua.

"Hmm,"

"Kau sudah merencanakan mau kemana setelah kau lulus?"

"Entahlah." Jawab Ichigo sedikit cuek.

"Kau, seharusnya sudah menentukan kemana arah hidup kamu nanti!" Tukas Rukia.

"Apa memang harus?" Tanya Ichigo.

"Kau pikirkan baik-baik untuk masa depanmu, Ichigo." Jawab Rukia seadanya.

"Lalu bagaimana dengan kau, Rukia?"

"Aku akan bekerja."

"Tidak mau melanjutkan? Ah maaf, bukan bermak-"

"Tak apa, bukan masalah ekonomi saja. Aku hanya tidak bisa meninggalkan kakak sendirian." Sela Rukia.

"Apa semakin parah?" Tersirat sedikit khawatir dari pertanyaan Ichigo.

"Tidak, aku hanya khawatir saja. Aku akan mencari uang untuk berobat nanti."

Hening, mereka melanjutkan perjalanan. Menikmati suasana sejuk di sore hari dekat sungai dengan aliran tenang. Rukia merasa jarang menikmati saat-saat seperti ini dengan Ichigo.

"Rukia," Panggil Ichigo.

"Ya?"

"Menurutmu, balasan orang yang berkhianat itu apa?" Tanya Ichigo serius.

"He? Memang siapa yang berkhianat, Ichigo?" Tanya Rukia heran.

"Sudahlah, jawab pertanyaanku saja." Jawab Ichigo.

_"Kalau menurutku, balasan orang yang telah berkhianat ia akan dikhianati juga, lalu kepercayaan orang padanya akan hilang. Dan sulit untuk mendapatkan kepercayaan itu kembali."_ Jelas Rukia.

"Begitu," Ichigo menghembuskan nafasnya pelan lalu melanjutkan perkataannya.

"Bagaimana jika aku mengkhianatimu, Rukia?" Tanya Ichigo dengan pandangan lurus menatap _violet_ milik Rukia.

"Hah? Apa maksudmu, Ichigo?"

Terkejut. Ya, mana mungkin dia tidak terkejut setelah mendengar kalimat itu. Rukia menghentikan langkahnya, tangan yang sedari tadi masih melekat dengan tangan Ichigo ia lepas begitu saja.

"Maaf, sebenarnya aku sedang menjalin hubungan dengan gadis lain." Pernyataan Ichigo semakin membuat Rukia terkejut, tapi ia buru-buru tersadar akan terkejutannya.

'_Tunggu, apakah itu Sena?'_

"Dengan siapa?" Rukia mencoba menyembunyikan rasa sakitnya, meredam getaran dalam dirinya agar tidak meledak.

"Sena, kau pasti tahu kedekatanku dengannya akhir-akhir ini, bukan?"

Rukia diam sejenak. Dia benar, perkiraannya benar, tetapi kenapa harus seperti ini. Ia tak ingin jika ia harus berpisah dengan Ichigo.

"Lalu, apa yang kamu lakukan setelah ini?" Tanya Rukia yang berusaha agar tidak ada nada getaran dalam kalimat yang ia keluarkan.

"Aku ingin kita tidak ada hubungan apa-apa lagi. Tidak! Maksudku bisakah kita bersahabat seperti dulu lagi?" Tawar Ichigo.

Rukia mendongak, menatap lurus mata _hazel_ yang menghangatkan di depannya.

"Bagaimana jika aku tidak mau?" Tanya Rukia pelan.

Ichigo berpikir sejenak, kening yang yang berkerut itu terlihat semakin berkerut saja.

"Aku bercanda!" Lanjut Rukia.

Semilir angin sore hari terasa sejuk menerpa kedua insan berbeda warna rambut ini, tapi tetap tidak membuat hati Rukia yang panas sama dengan udara di sekitar.

"Jadi?" Tanya Ichigo was-was.

"Lakukan saja sesuai keinginanmu." Jawab Rukia sambil mencoba melanjutkan perjalanan yang sempat tertunda yang entah saat ini terasa berat.

"Tunggu." Ichigo menarik pergelangan tangan Rukia agar berhenti berjalan.

"Kenapa?"

"Boleh aku minta sesuatu padamu? Jika kau tidak keberatan, mungkin." Pinta Ichigo sambil menggaruk belakang kepalanya yang—mungkin—tidak gatal.

"Ya, jelaskan saja."

"Aku ingin, jika teman-teman tahu kita sudah berakhir, tolong katakan kalau hubungan kita sebelumnya adalah sebuah lelucon. Maksudnya, kita tak serius." Jelas Ichigo.

.

.

.

"E-eh?"

Entah sudah jadi apa hati Rukia saat ini. Dengan berakhirnya hubungan ia dengan Ichigo saja sudah membuatnya sakit, ditambah dengan permintaan Ichigo yang terkesan tak mau kalau dirinya pernah mempunyai bekas kekasih seperti Rukia.

.

.

.

.

.

TBC

* * *

Bagai bunga yang tak tersiram air dan tak terkena cahaya matahari, layu. Hahh,, Saya sedang tak semangat, mau bilang apa ya? Hahhh

Sudahlah, tinggalkan jejak readers di kotak review oke? Terimakasih.

Hahhhh


End file.
